


A Letter From Cloud

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coping, Gen, Letters, M/M, Sad, dealing with zacks death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for some people to use writing letters to cope with the death of someone they care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From Cloud

Dear Zack,

It's been a while, hasn't it? Since the last time I wrote something to you? Of course, you'll never see this...but it helps to get it down on paper. Hell, maybe the Lifestream does let you get letters. I wouldn't know. But I can hope, I guess.

It's been a few years since our last battle with Sephiroth. The remants are gone, and the memory of Sephiroth with them. All the traces of Geostigma are long gone, too. No one has it anymore, and everyone has put the whole ordeal behind them. You'd be happy to know that I've been taking good care of the Buster Sword again, I'm sure you were ashamed of how I'd treated it before. It stays in the church mostly, leanng against the pillars near the flower bed where I feel it looks like it belongs. I'm sorry I was so careless with it...

It goes without saying that everyone's grown a little since those last few fights. Midgar is actually starting to be cleaned up a little, there's less pollution and mako leakage, and even the worse parts of town are starting to be taken better care of. Can't say much beyond that, because there's still a long way to go yet. Soon enough, with a little force, everything will be functioning like the utopia everyone thought it would be at first. 

I won't lie, Zack. I miss you. I feel lost without you around, you were always a guide when I needed it. It doesn't help that I don't see you much anymore. I guess it's what most would call healthy, me not seeing ghosts, but I really wish I could see you again. Have you moved on? Did I finally let go enough that you were free to rest in the Lifestream with Aerith and everyone else? I miss you so much... I especially miss when you were alive. How you would hold me when I felt like I couldn't stand on my own, how you motivated me to keep going when I felt like I couldn't. You know, you always used to smell like Lilac? I can't seem to forget that memory... It's burned into my brain, and I still tear up whenever Tifa burns her flowery candles. Of course, that smell reminds me of happier times, too. Times before the weight of the world was crushing down on me and everyone around me. I guess that's another reason it makes me so sad.

Anyway... things have gotten better, Midgar's being cleaned up, and I miss you. That's really all I had to say here. Maybe someday I'll see you again? I'll wait for that day. I just hope you'll still be waiting for me when I join the Lifestream. Of course, I'd understand if you already moved on with your afterlife. I don't expect for you to wait on me forever...I'd appreciate it though, if you waited just a while longer. 

-Love,   
Cloud, your little Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Cloud using letters as a coping mechanism to deal with losing Zack. Also, cute nicknames at the end of a very sad letter.


End file.
